Serpent Garden
Underground Fields?! The second dungeon is located in the Highland Field past the spores and Burgeoning Spiderworts growing near the Magenta Den which you should defeat before moving on to this dungeon. At the end of the spore patch there are some bridges to build across a little pond where some Yellow Wollywogs live. Just take them out and then search for a gap in the earth near here that you can sneak through (similar to a shortcut in Pikmin 1's Forest of Hope) which leads to a secluded little area which slopes downwards towards this dungeon. This is another 3 floor dungeon, but the first two floors are very large fields crawling with weak enemy insects. The final floor's boss is the serpent of the garden, and it'll be defeated more easily with Purple Pikmin, although reds can do the trick. You'll need purples if you want to carry back the spoils that this boss drops however- it'll unlock the next area, the Mountain Springs! Floor 1 *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb x 8 *Female Sheargrub x 6 *Male Sheargrub x 4 *Puffy Blowhog x 1 *Violet Candypop Bud x1 *Treasure x 1 *Key x 1 Unlike the Magenta Den, this is a considerably large first floor. Even more strange is the fact that the area appears to be an open field. It's a wide, circular area bordered by a wall of stones that outline the floor. There's a half-buried treasure somewhere in the dirt around here, so be sure to unearth it and carry it back. A key has concealed the way to the next floor, and that key is in possession of a large enemy here called the Puffy Blowhog, a blimp of an enemy that blows wind at Pikmin, pushing them away. It can't harm them otherwise, though. If you use a Pikmin's-eye view, you'll spot it in no time. Bring it down with Purple Pikmin, and bring back the key, opening the way down in the middle of the garden. As you explore, keep an eye out for sheargrubs and small bulborbs. The last thing of interest here is another Violet Candypop Bud. If you don't lose any Purple Pikmin here, you'll have 15 of them. Floor 2 *Creeping Chrysanthemum x 2 *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb x 12 *Female Sheargrub x 5 *Iridescent Flint Beetle x 1 *Male Sheargrub x 4 *Skitter Leaf x 1 *Treasure x 2 This time, the stone wall surrounding the area has turned into a big spiral, and you land in the center of that spiral. Basically, the path here is a forwards walk, even if you feel like you're going in circles. As you advance, you'll come across bulborbs that leap off from the walls to the sides to attack, as well as sheargrubs blocking the path. What you want to watch for are the Creeping Chrysanthemums, big and heavy bruisers that can cut down your army if they take you by surprise. They can be dealt with by letting Purple Pikmin give them a proper bashing. One of the treasures is a pink frosted donut that rests in the middle of the path, so that should be no trouble to find. The other is held by a tiny creature called the Skitter Leaf. It is basically a small, running leaf. Chase after it and defeat it, then bring back its treasure. At the end of the trail you'll be in a border area around the spiral where the way down is located. Run around this open area and if you're lucky you'll unearth a flint beetle which you can flip around for nectar and possibly an Ultra-Spicy Spray which will aid you in the coming battle. Floor 3 (Final Floor) *Burrowing Snagret BOSS *Female Sheargrub x 5 *Iridescent Flint Beetle x 1 *Skitter Leaf x 4 *Treasure x 1 You're no longer in a garden, but in an oddly well-lit cavern. You're in a chamber similar to the one on the Magenta Den's last floor, but in this first room there are Female Sheargrubs and Skitter Leaves to contend with. Beat up the harmless but bothersome bugs in the chamber and it'll make an Iridescent Flint Beetle appear which you can flip for nectar drops and another Ultra-Spicy Spray. When you're ready, bash the large bump in the wall with Purple Pikmin and it'll loosen the boulder wedged in the wall. The boulder will roll through the tunnel and break a loose piece of wall at the end of the second chamber, revealing the exit geyser. Go down the tunnel and into the second chamber. Out of the dirt in the center of the room will emerge the first boss of the game, a ruthless Burrowing Snagret! This guy is as big as he was in the first Pikmin game, which is considerably larger than his Pikmin 2 counterpart. He'll be a bit easier with Purple Pikmin, so consider using them instead of Red Pikmin. Wait for the head to come up slowly, then load some Purple Pikmin onto its head for heavy damage. Once it is gone, bring back the Spring Water Canister treasure and the ship will relate the object to a new area of the world which you can explore tomorrow. Jump on the geyser to leave the dungeon. Wildlife *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb *Female Sheargrub *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Male Sheargrub *Puffy Blowhog *Skitter Leaf *Violet Candypop Bud *FINAL FLOOR BOSS: Burrowing Snagret Portal-Kombat